Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité : BONUS
by Moyo
Summary: Voici l'encyclopédie du crépuscule infini de l'humanité. Actualisée avec les trois saisons.
1. Saison 1

**Encyclopédie de l'univers du "crépuscule infini de l'humanité"**

_Redécoupée par saisons_

**1ère Saga**

**Note de l'auteur**

Afin de finir correctement l'histoire entamée longtemps auparavant, j'ai fait un inventaire de tout ce qui a été mentionné dans les deux sagas, afin de ne pas me contredire au fil des épisodes.  
Ce qui devait être un simple outil personnel s'est mué en un dictionnaire pittoresque, que j'ai décidé de publier en chapitre "bonus". Ce dictionnaire sera actualisé au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres.

Et oui, la troisième saison étant en production, il est normal que les indications ne soient que très réduites.

J'ai redécoupé l'encyclopédie par saisons pour être plus simple à lire.

**Table des matières**

Planètes, peuples et personnages  


Peuples alliés  
Personnages alliés  
Planètes alliées  
Peuples ennemis  
Personnages ennemis  
Planètes ennemies  
Peuples neutres  
Personnages neutres  
Planètes et systèmes neutres  
Description des peuples et extraterrestres

Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles  


Flotte de l'Union Terrestre  
Grades et hiérarchie de l'Union Terrestre  
Batailles notables lors de la première guerre  
Flotte de l'Empire mécanique  
Flotte Minios

Objets extraterrestres et divers

Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture  
Objets utiles

Objets extraterrestres et divers - Commun aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème Sagas

Monnaies, minerais et métaux exotiques  
Armes  
Vêtements et uniformes  
Divers

* * *

**1ère saison**

**Planètes, peuples et personnages**

**Peuples alliés**

**Humains**. Originaires de la Terre, ils ont peu à peu colonisés divers systèmes stellaires et rencontrés moult races extraterrestre. La plupart sont regroupés au sein de l'Union Terrestre, mais certains systèmes restent neutres et autonomes.

**Personnages alliés**

**Antonini Georgio. **Italien. Diplomate officiel de l'Union près la confédération de la bordure. Chargé de rallier les systèmes de la bordure dans l'Union Terrestre.

**Antonov Dimitri Youri**. Russe. Sénateur et conseiller de la présidente. Représentant la région Russie. Ancien ministre à plusieurs reprises, a gagné la confiance de la présidente, malgré son opposition politique passée. Diplômé de l'académie centrale de sciences politiques et de diplomatie extraterrestre. Membre du parti "univers en paix". Porté sur la vodka.

**Attia Marie**. Luxembourgeoise. Présidente actuelle de l'Union Terrestre, élue face au sénateur Antonov. Ancienne fiancée d'Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet. Hait farouchement la reine Prométhium, à cause d'une histoire personnelle.

**Ben Akmer Ali**. Marocain. Colonel senioris dans l'armée de l'Union. Défait sur la planète d'ocre.

**Chi Hi Wu**. Chinois. Colonel primus dans l'armée de l'Union. Chef des armées sur la planète de Marbre. Prétentieux, incompétent et corrompu.

**De Saint Eymet Eustache, Aimé.** Français. Capitaine senioris dans la flotte de l'Union. Dirige 'l'Etoile de Deneb' suite à une rétrogradation volontaire de sa part. Ex-commandant en chef de la flotte sous l'ancienne présidence. Ex-sénateur et ex-ambassadeur de l'Union sur la planète Râmétale. Etait proche de la famille de Prométhium avant sa robotisation.

**Fletcher Mike. **Américain. Général dans l'armée de l'Union. Par son audace, il a conquis nombre de système lors de la 1ère guerre.

**Gonzalez Félipe**. Sénateur. Représentant de la région fédérale du Brésil-Amazonie à l'assemblée Terrestre.

**Harlock Phantom**. Origine inconnue. Nouveau lieutenant primus dans la flotte de l'Union. Affecté comme second sur un vaisseau épave, 'L'étoile de Deneb'. A des qualités remarquables, malgré un certain complexe de supériorité flagrant.

**Maetel**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Fille de la reine Prométhium et princesse de Râmétale. Fuit actuellement dans le galaxy express 999, en attendant de pouvoir frapper l'Empire Mécanique. Vis-à-vis de sa mère, elle éprouve tour à tour haine, tristesse et regret.

**Oyama Tochiro. **Japonais. Ingénieur dans la flotte de l'Union terrestre. Inventeur de génie, à l'imagination débordante.

**Prower Miles dit 'Clef anglaise'**. Anglais. Lieutenant senioris dans la flotte de l'Union. Chef mécanicien de 'l'Etoile de Deneb'. A connu le capitaine De Saint Eymet par le passé. Supérieur de Valentina Žvotia.

**Sléboda Halayi**. Martien. Sénateur et gouverneur de Syrtis-Major. Représentant la planète Mars à l'Union Terrestre.

**Smith Derek**. Américain. Colonel primus dans l'armée de L'Union.

**Sukuma Ashakum**. Sud-africain. Aspirant dans la flotte de l'Union. Navigateur sur 'l'Etoile de Deneb'.

**Takeichi Akira.** Japonais. Amiral primus dans la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. A participé (et survécut) à la bataille de bêta ursa-minor.

**Van Beckdt**. Hollandais. Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union. Aurait succédé à De Saint Eymet à ce poste.

**Wittelsbach Hans**. Allemand. Lieutenant primus dans la flotte de l'Union. Nouvel artilleur sur 'l'Etoile de Deneb'.

**Zéro Warius**. Origine inconnue. Général puis Commandant en chef dans la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Officier très prometteur, probablement le plus doué de sa génération.

**Žvotia Valentina**. Tchèque. Lieutenant primus dans la flotte de l'Union. Affectée comme adjointe mécanicien sur 'l'Etoile de Deneb'.

* * *

**Planètes alliées**

**Planète cuirassée**. Type métallique classe 5. Atmosphère : argon pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : sigma Taurus. Race : humain. Gigantesques mines de fer, tungstène et titane.

**Planète de Marbre**. Type terrestre classe 3. Atmosphère : mélange terraformé. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Géante rouge TR-6. Race : humain. Composé de granite et roches métamorphiques.

**Planète d'ocre.** Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : mélange terraformé. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Tau Ceti. Race : humain. Composé de sable et silice mi-gazeuse.

**Planète mauve**. Type semi-gazeuse classe 2. Atmosphère : iode gazeux et brome pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Naine rouge Q-T. Race : Humains

* * *

**Peuples ennemis**

**Minios. **Peuple d'êtres bioniques antique, ayant perdu la capacité de procréer. Cette race en extinction survit en vendant des services de mercenaires. La promesse des robots d'une vie éternelle et d'un clonage les a ralliés à leur cause.

**Robots** ou **humanoïdes**. Peuples humains robotisés afin d'acquérir l'immortalité. Ils sont regroupés au sein de l'Empire Mécanique, gouverné par Prométhium.

* * *

**Personnages ennemis**

**Alpha 6F. **Espion au service des humanoïdes. Membre des soldats de Thallium.

**DF-43-4T**. Gouverneur auxiliaire de la planète des humanoïdes.

**GC-43-32**. Administrateur de bêta Antarès

**Hard Steel**. Ambassadeur de l'Empire Mécanique près la guilde du commerce galactique.

**Râ Andromeda Prométhium**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Reine de l'Empire mécanique, mère de Maetel et Emeraldas. Hait farouchement la Présidente Marie Attia, qui a publiquement désavoué et condamné sa politique de robotisation.

* * *

**Planètes ennemies**

**Bêta Antares**. Type semi-gazeuse classe 1. Atmosphère : dioxyde de carbone, hexafluorrure de soufre. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Bêta Antares. Race : Robots.

**Jikaisu Prime**. Type terrestre classe 6. Atmosphère : azote. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine brune TGH67. Race : robot. Immenses mines de titane et autres minerais.

**Planète Artémis.** Type gazeuse classe 5. Atmosphère : hydrogène et hélium. Satellites : 0. Soleil : alpha canopis. Race : robot.

**Planète de fer**. Type métallique classe 1. Atmosphère : azote. Satellites : 6. Soleil : Géante rouge TR-6. Race : humain. Composé de granite et roches métamorphiques.

* * *

**Peuples neutres**

**Govorom**. Peuple pacifique et placide. Forme changeante de couleur bleue foncée, sans yeux, ni tête. Possédants cinq membres à usages multiples.

Personnages neutres

**Archos Vangelis**. Patriarche suprême de la guilde du commerce galactique.

**Chinilivinhi**. Chef d'un village Govorom.

**Emeraldas**. Célèbre femme pirate qui n'hésite pas à prendre la défense des faibles malgré ses agissements assez obscurs.

**Ghinilfinili.** Guide 'militaire' govorom

**Helborg**_. _Octadian. Ambassadeur plénipotentiaire de Naxos auprès de l'Union Terrestre. Membre influent de la Guilde du Commerce galactique.

**Highyfilini.** Un membre govorom siégeant au 'Conseil des Anciens'

**Mimee Nennvial Númenessë**_. _Diplomate de la bordure.

* * *

**Planètes et systèmes neutres**

**Baxhou**. Type luxuriante classe 1. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine jaune. Races autochtones : moines de divers peuples.4

**Confédération de la bordure**. Association de planètes à la limite du monde connu des humains, composée de diverses races et peuples.

**Decclee. **Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : azote, oxygène. Satellites : 0. Soleil : géante bleue. Race : govorom. Culture d'Ogyta, produit de luxe dans l'univers.

**Leto**. Type marécageuse classe 1. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, xénon et krypton. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine jaune. Races autochtones : diverses.

**Sélénia**. Type terrestre classe 6. Atmosphère : azote, oxygène, argon et xénon. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Gamma Taurus. Race : humain et autres.

* * *

**Description des peuples et extraterrestres**

**Govorom**. Peuple pacifique et placide. Forme changeante de couleur bleue foncée, sans yeux, ni tête. Possédants cinq membres à usages multiples.

**Octadian**. Sorte de pieuvre, à la peau verte, possédant des tentacules et trois cœurs.

**Rhonien**. Etres unicellulaires qui s'assemblent en colonies pour devenir des entités pensantes.

* * *

**Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles  
**

**Flotte de l'Union Terrestre**

**Vaisseaux amiraux classe 'Karyu'**. Derniers nés des forges sélénites. Puissants, rapides, et dôtés du redoutable canon de Saint-Elme. Ils ont pour noms 'Karyu', dragon flamboyant. 'Suiryu', dragon aquatique. 'Kazeryu', dragon céleste. 'Dōryu', dragon terrestre. 'Ginryu', dragon doré. 'Kamiryu', dragon divin.

**Destroyers et vaisseaux moyens**. Ils sont numérotés par classe, selon leur puissance et valeur militaire. La classe I est la meilleure, la IV la pire.

**Croiseur auxiliaire**. Croiseur légèrement armé, servant d'escorte et d'éclaireur. La classe II est la plus mauvaise. 'L'étoile de Deneb' en est un représentant typique.

* * *

**Grades et hiérarchie de l'Union Terrestre**

**Nouvelle hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant primus, lieutenant senioris, capitaine primus, capitaine senioris, major primus, major senioris, colonel primus, colonel senioris, général ou amiral primus, général ou amiral senioris.  
Les officiers généraux sont rarement appelés avec le suffixe 'primus' ou 'senioris'.

**Ancienne hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant, capitaine, major, lieutenant-colonel, colonel, général, primipile, amiral-primipile.

* * *

**Batailles notables lors de la première guerre**

**Beta Ursa-minor**. Bataille meurtrière et victoire 'à la Pyrrhus' de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre.

**Holis-Prime**. Bataille fratricide entre les flottes des frères De Saint Eymet. Victoire de l'Union Terrestre contre la flotte combinée de Prométhium.

**Bataille de (la septième planète du système) Fhardyn**. Défaite majeure de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre, où la quasi-totalité de l'état-major humain des armées est tué.

* * *

**Flotte de l'Empire mécanique**

**Barges de combat**. 4 types : A, B, C et D selon l'année de fabrication. Vaisseaux polyvalents.

**Croiseurs mécaniques**. 3 classes : I, II et III selon le type d'armement. Produits massivement avant la première guerre.

**Cuirassé mécanique**. Plusieurs modèles, classés par type (1 à 7) selon la date de fabrication Les meilleurs vaisseaux de guerre de l'Empire Mécanique. Parmi eux 'L'abomination', un vaisseau amiral, le 'Destructeur'.

**Escorteurs**. Petits vaisseaux possédant un armement limité mais maniables.

**Destroyers classe alpha**. Prototype de vaisseau d'attaque furtive.

* * *

**Flotte Minios**

**Escorteurs**. Navires de taille et valeur moyennes.

**Vaisseau-monde**. Epine dorsale du peuple Minios.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers - 1ere Saga Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture**

**Brandy de Pégase-2**. Alcool très sucré et fort. Parfait pour la fin de soirée.

**Brandy de Sélénia**. Alcool de couleur marron, largement exporté par la bordure. Gout subtil.

**Crevette de Saturne**. Elevée dans les mers gazeuses de la planète géante.

**Eau-de-vie dite d'Altaï**. Alcool produit sur l'ancienne planète Jura. Très rare également.

**Ogyta**. Plante rare cultivée par les govorom, aux applications multiples.

**Petits fours à la mode Mercurienne**. Sortes de sushis mi-cuits, mi-crus, fabriqués avec des mets exotiques.

**Sirop de Ghorn**. Mélange subtil de sucre, miel, épices et d'une boisson fermentée à base de millet ou d'autres graminées.

**Vin de goradves**. Alcool rarissime produit sur Râmétale, avant la mécanisation. La dernière bouteille a été confiée à Mimee.

**Vin de Rhéa**. Boisson fermentée de couleur jaune à base de fruits doux. Assez liquoreux et pâteux.

**Whisky de Sirius**. Alcool distillé à partir d'une graminée locale, entre le blé et le manioc.

* * *

**Objets utiles**

**Bouée de navigation stellaire**. Relais automatique émettant des données sur les sauts warps et des cartes des plus proches systèmes stellaires.

**Communicateur de Galhan**. Communicateur miniature permettant un haut niveau de cryptage.

**Convertisseur de phases à quarks liquides**. Permet une conversion masse / énergie selon la célèbre formule d'Einstein pour stocker massivement de l'électricité.

**Fer à souder magnétique**. Utilise l'induction et les courants de Foucault pour effectuer une soudure sans apport de matière.

**Générateur d'énergie à nano-tourbillons**. Générateurs d'énergie plus puissants, utilisant les vibrations atomiques et micro courants gazeux comme source de puissance.

**Générateurs quantiques**. Générateurs d'énergie spécifiques aux boucliers d'énergie utilisant les propriétés des quarks.

**Siège à lévitation magnétique**. Basé sur la supraconductivité, ces sièges ont résolu le cauchemar des chocs des petits doigts de pied le matin sur les montants des meubles.

**Souris tri dimensionnelle**. S'accroche sur un doigt pour effectuer un pointage trois dimensions sur les derniers ordinateurs.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers - Commun aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème Sagas**

**Monnaies, minerais et métaux exotiques**

**Adamantium**. Elément chimique très rare, alliant dureté exceptionnelle et ductilité remarquable. Applications nombreuses en industrie.

**Blénium 3006**. Elément lourd entrant dans la composition de nombreux alliages techniques.

**Crédits de l'Union**. Monnaie de l'Union Terrestre. Peu de valeur selon les systèmes.

**Dollars Ghorniens**. Monnaie en alliage extraterrestre bleu.

**Ducat d'or**. Monnaie de la guilde de commerce, ayant court quasiment partout dans la galaxie.

**Eblu**. Monnaie de compte de la guilde de commerce. Son taux de change est fixé contractuellement par rapport aux matières premières.

**Locks de la Bordure**. Monnaie commune aux peuples de la bordure.

**Zénis**. Monnaie de cuivre ayant cours sur les planètes extérieures du système solaire.

* * *

**Armes**

**Canon à impulsions électromagnétiques**. Envoie des impulsions magnétiques détraquant tous les systèmes électroniques et automatiques.

**Canon de Saint-Elme**. Arme très destructrice, fonctionnement par décharge d'antimatière confinée. Temps de chargement très long, mais dégâts considérables.

**Canon modèle 75 à poudre noire**. Antiquité vénérable, ayant la particularité de tirer des obus insensibles aux contre-mesures modernes. Toutefois, la visée reste elle aussi antique.

**Canons à plasma**. Arme de base des vaisseaux de l'Union Terrestre. Projettent de la matière sous forme de plasma qui vaporise tout ce qu'elle rencontre.

**Cosmogun**. Arme de poing très puissante, prisée par les officiers de l'Union Terrestre.

**Fusils lasers à double cellule d'énergie**. Arme d'assaut, permettant le tir par impulsions.

**Gravity sabre**. Le summum des armes de poing. Allie les performances d'un sabre laser à celle d'un fusil de précision. Fabriqué à très peu d'exemplaire vu son prix astronomique.

**Interféromètre à ondes cérébrales**. Arme utilisée exclusivement par les robots contre les humains. Perturbe les synapses neuronales et provoque rapidement la mort.

**Mitraillette laser légère modèle FG7**. Arme de petit calibre, précise à très haute cadence de tir et haut pouvoir létal.

* * *

**Vêtements et uniformes**

**Cuir de jeune Jhyst**. Cuir très doux et souple. Peut résister au feu et aux acides.

**Cuir synthétique de Mangor**. Cuir artificiel fabriqué à partir de déchets divers. A la réputation d'être inusable.

**Soie du Holo-prime**. Tissu très soyeux, léger et chaud. Produit par des araignées vivant dans des mondes hostiles et inaccessibles, d'où un prix conséquent.

**Gaze de Dsyst. **Tissu léger et un peu rugueux. S'apparente à la bure, mais plus délicat.

**Soie d'Etron. **Tissu de luxe soyeux, devenu rare après les diverses guerres. Le commerce a récemment repris.

* * *

**Divers**

**Arbustus precia letosis. **Arbre marécageux à racines apparentes, de couleur noir.

**Échelle de vitesse universelle**. Note la vitesse d'un vaisseau par rapport à celle de la lumière. La dématérialisation a permis de franchir le 'mur de la lumière'.

**Groupes hydroponiques**. Cultures automatisés de plantes et substituts alimentaires.

**L'académie navale de médecine de Valane**. La meilleure école de médecine et centre de recherche médical de premier plan.

**Moteurs à sustentation magnétique. **Autre nom du moteur antigravité, permettant à un véhicule de léviter à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

**Papier 'Ligme'**. Papier buvard fin, qui permet aux journaux de ne pas rejeter leur encre au contact des doigts.

**Peinture à réflexion magnétique**. Peinture spéciale repoussant les particules chargées pouvant provenir de l'espace. La classe II est la plus résistante.

**Poisson-volant de Tyldine. **Poisson vivant dans les mers d'ammoniac de la planète du même nom, effectuant des sauts hors du liquide comme les exocets.

**Programme initial de robotisation. **Programme de conception des corps et de l'intelligence artificielle de Râmétale. Ce programme a marqué un saut évolutif dans la robotisation.

**Usine de la mer moscovite**. Gigantesques forges et usine d'assemblage de vaisseaux de guerre. L'élite des ouvriers et des ingénieurs y sont affectés, souvent sous le sceau du secret.


	2. Saison 2

**Encyclopédie de l'univers du "crépuscule infini de l'humanité"**

_Redécoupée par saisons_

**2ème Saga**

**Note de l'auteur**

Afin de finir correctement l'histoire entamée longtemps auparavant, j'ai fait un inventaire de tout ce qui a été mentionné dans les deux sagas, afin de ne pas me contredire au fil des épisodes.  
Ce qui devait être un simple outil personnel s'est mué en un dictionnaire pittoresque, que j'ai décidé de publier en chapitre "bonus". Ce dictionnaire sera actualisé au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres.

Et oui, la troisième saison étant en production, il est normal que les indications ne soient que très réduites.

J'ai redécoupé l'encyclopédie par saisons pour être plus simple à lire.

**Table des matières**

Planètes, peuples et personnages - 2ème saga

Planètes et systèmes alliés (ou occupées)  
Peuples alliés (ou ralliés)  
Personnages alliés  
Planètes ennemies  
Peuples ennemis  
Personnages ennemis  
Planètes neutres  
Personnages neutres  
Peuples divers

Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles - 2eme Saga

Flotte Rebelle et de l'ex Union Terrestre  
Batailles notables lors de la deuxième guerre  
Flotte de l'Empire mécanique  
Flotte Minios

Objets extraterrestres et divers - 2eme Saga

Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture  
Objets utiles

Objets extraterrestres et divers - Commun aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème Sagas

Monnaies, minerais et métaux exotiques  
Armes  
Vêtements et uniformes  
Divers

* * *

**Planètes, peuples et personnages  
**

**Planètes et systèmes alliés (ou occupées)**

**43-Hujt-2**. Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : respirable. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Alliés de l'Union Terrestre.

**Figrim** .Type terrestre classe 5. Atmosphère : hydrogène sulfuré. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Kappa Lyra. Race autochtone : Néant. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

**Harna-3**. Type terrestre classe 2. Atmosphère : aucune. Satellites : 3. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Race autochtone : Gorf. Alliés de l'Ex Union Terrestre.

**Khootal**. Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : azote pur. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Epsilon Eridani. Race autochtone : néant. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

**Naxos**. Type super-terrestre classe 9. Atmosphère : respirable. Satellites : 1. Soleil : 'Le rugissant'. Race autochtone : diverses. Particularités : ex-siège de la guilde de commerce. Dévastée par une attaque surprise de Prométhium lors de la 1ère guerre.

**Planète magenta**. Type gazeuse classe 3. Atmosphère : méthane. Satellites : 0. Soleil : géante bleue. Race : diverses.

**Planète mauve**. Type semi-gazeuse classe 2. Atmosphère : iode gazeux et brome pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Naine rouge Q-T. Race : Humains. Occupée par l'Empire Mécanique.

**République de Dromia**. Système indépendant de la bordure, qui résiste à Prométhium.

**Thylikw**. Type terrestre classe 2. Atmosphère : aucune. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Epsilon Uti. Race autochtone : Néant. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

* * *

**Peuples alliés (ou ralliés)**

**Gorf**. Etre possédant 5 membres, de petite taille et très résistant à la fatigue.

**Nimbuloïde**. Forme de vie mi-gazeuse, mi-solide au corps translucide.

**Sderts.** Etre vaguement humanoïde, mais plus grand et à la peau jaune.

* * *

**Personnages alliés**

**Antonov Dimitri Youri**. Conseiller de la présidente. Représentant la région Russie. Ancien ministre à plusieurs reprises, a gagné la confiance de la présidente, malgré son opposition politique passée. Diplômé de l'académie centrale de sciences politiques et de diplomatie extraterrestre. Membre du parti "univers en paix".

**Attia Marie**. Présidente de l'Union Terrestre. Assignée à résidence. Tente malgré sa position de faiblesse de lutter encore contre Prométhium, grâce à ses contacts dans la résistance.

**Colonel Lochardt**. Déserteur de l'armée de Prométhium. Officier talentueux.

**Docteur Zéro**. Médecin de 'l'ombre de la mort'.

**Harlock Phantom**. Origine inconnue. A pris le commandement de l'ombre de la mort à la fin de la 1ère guerre et lutte sous pavillon noir contre Prométhium et ses sbires.

**La 'Rose'**. Chef de la résistance sur Terre, ancien nom Valentina Žvotia. Ex-officier mécanicien sur 'L'étoile de Deneb'. A connu Harlock à ce moment. Grièvement affectée par des radiations.

**Maetel**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Fille de la reine Prométhium et princesse de Râmétale. Fuit actuellement dans le galaxy express 999, en attendant de pouvoir frapper l'Empire Mécanique. Vis-à-vis de sa mère, elle éprouve tour à tour haine, tristesse et regret.

**Mimee**. Jurasienne, suivant aveuglément Harlock et Zéro. Elle a l'art de toujours dire ce qu'il faut au moment importun. A un appétit immodéré pour l'alcool, sa nourriture principale.

**Oyama Tochiro. **Japonais. A conçu l'ombre de la mort et passe ses journées à réparer les dégâts causés par son capitaine casse-cou ou le général Zéro qui abuse de la solidité de son vaisseau.

**Pal Rahja** : Indien. Ex-Major primus dans la flotte de l'Union terrestre, dirige malgré lui une flotte de civils en fuite.

**Zéro Warius**. Ex-Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre et du vaisseau 'Karyu'. Veuf. Il est en fuite après un procès politique truqué. Il a pris la direction de la flotte Rebelle contre Prométhium. Il aime secrètement Marina Oki, son second sur le 'Karyu'.

* * *

**Planètes ennemies**

**Jéset-7**. Type gazeuse classe 3. Atmosphère : hydrogène. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Zeta Ursa. Race autochtone : néant. Planète atelier de l'Empire Mécanique.

**Planète-prison type DRK**. Lieux de détentions secrets où sont rassemblés opposants, prisonniers politiques. Elles sont numérotées si elles ne portent pas de nom.

**Poimfe-32**. Type terrestre classe 0. Atmosphère : aucune. Particularités : planète-prison.

**Pomhli-deux.** Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : azote pur. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Epsilon Eridani. Race autochtone : robot. Particularités : mines d'adamantium.

* * *

**Peuples ennemis**

**Minios. **Peuple d'êtres bioniques antique, ayant perdu la capacité de procréer. Cette race en extinction survit en vendant des services de mercenaires. La promesse des robots d'une vie éternelle et d'un clonage les a ralliés à leur cause.

**Robots** ou **humanoïdes**. Peuples humains robotisés afin d'acquérir l'immortalité. Ils sont regroupés au sein de l'Empire Mécanique, gouverné par Prométhium.

* * *

**Personnages ennemis**

**Nurnium. **Général-Gouverneur. Chef d'une partie des forces d'occupations sur Terre.

**Râ Andromeda Prométhium**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Reine de l'Empire mécanique, mère de Maetel et Emeraldas. Hait farouchement la Présidente Marie Attia, qui a publiquement désavoué et condamné sa politique de robotisation.

**Singleton Chris**. Ex capitaine dans la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Traitre humain, commande le Ginryu (sister-ship du Karyu).

**'Soldats de Thallium'**. Police politique secrète de Prométhium.

**Technétium**. Général puis Maréchal dans l'armée de l'Empire Mécanique. Chef de la plus grande armée de l'Empire. Probablement le plus talentueux des soldats robots.

**TH-34**. Un membre des 'soldats de Thallium'.

**XR26**. Général Minios.

**Zorbium**. Gouverneur des forces de Prométhium sur terre. Nommé vice-président en dépit du droit commun en vigueur dans l'Union Terrestre.

Planètes neutres

**Ajente** : Type luxuriante classe 1 Atmosphère : Néon et gaz rares. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Naine jaune DT-56. Races autochtones : Oculons.

**Baxhou**. Type luxuriante classe 1 Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 0. Soleil : naine jaune. Races autochtones : moines de divers peuples.

**Eloyn**. Type luxuriante classe 2 Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 9. Soleil : Géante rouge. Races autochtones : nimbuloïde.

**Heavy Melder**. Type terrestre classe 9. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 4. Soleil : Delta Lyra-2. Races autochtones : multiples.

**Refti prime**. Secteur où Warius Zéro est aperçu vivant après son exécution

* * *

**Personnages neutres**

**'Annonciateurs de l'apocalypse'**. Mercenaires de premier choix, au prix astronomique. Ralliés ensuite à la cause de Warius Zéro.

**'La fourmi'**. Kloin hargneux, mais crack informatique. A particité au programme initial de robotisation de Prométhium.

**Navpa Karal Grimu Fratro de Kan'yl lust**. Chef Nimbuloïde. Rallié à Warius Zéro.

Peuples divers

**Eriliy**. Espèce pourvue de tentacules jaunes.

**Mortl. **Aucune information.

**Kloin. **Petit être humanoïde à trois yeux, qui possède un cerveau très développé.

* * *

**Grades et hiérarchie de l'Union Terrestre**

**Nouvelle hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant primus, lieutenant senioris, capitaine primus, capitaine senioris, major primus, major senioris, colonel primus, colonel senioris, général ou amiral primus, général ou amiral senioris.  
Les officiers généraux sont rarement appelés avec le suffixe 'primus' ou 'senioris'.

**Ancienne hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant, capitaine, major, lieutenant-colonel, colonel, général, primipile, amiral-primipile.

* * *

**Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles**

**Flotte Rebelle et de l'ex Union Terrestre**

**Vaisseaux classe 'Karyu'**. Anciens vaisseaux de l'Union. Puissants, rapides, et dotés du redoutable canon de Saint-Elme. A part le 'Karyu' et le 'Ginryu', tous ont été détruits lors de la première guerre.

**Croiseurs type Phobos**. Essai de croiseur entièrement automatisé, abandonné par crainte de piratage de la part de l'Empire Mécanique.

**Croiseurs lourds**. Divers types, selon la planète d'origine. Vaisseaux de guerre puissamment armés et souvent lents car antiques.

**Navette béta. **Modèle de navette de transport léger, aux capacités variables. Elles sont classées d'alpha à gamma puis d selon les types.

**Cargos civils. **Vaisseaux de transport de marchandises, existants dans de nombreuses versions. Les modèles sont numérotés par une lettre indiquant le type de marchandise principale transportable. G correspond aux grains en vrac type blé.

* * *

**Batailles notables lors de la deuxième guerre**

**Néo-Stalingrad**. Défaite majeure de l'Empire Mécanique, face à une flotte de la Résistance hétéroclite mais immense. La supériorité numérique des rebelles était due à la tactique de Zéro, de nombreuses diversions qui ont permis de disperser les flottes de l'Empire Mécanique.

* * *

**Flotte de l'Empire mécanique**

**Barges de combat**. 4 types : A, B, C et D selon l'année de fabrication. Vaisseaux polyvalents.

**Croiseurs mécaniques**. 3 classes : I, II et III selon le type d'armement. Produits massivement avant la première guerre.

**Cuirassé mécanique**. Plusieurs modèles, classés par type (1 à 7) selon la date de fabrication Les meilleurs vaisseaux de guerre de l'Empire Mécanique. Parmi eux 'L'abomination', un vaisseau amiral, le 'Destructeur'.

**Destroyers classe alpha**. Prototype de vaisseau d'attaque furtive.

**Escorteurs**. Petits vaisseaux possédant un armement limité mais maniables.

**Vaisseau Amiral de la Reine Prométhium**. Cuirassé lourd, alliant grande puissance de feu et confort de luxe pour sa souveraine.

* * *

**Flotte Minios**

**Escorteurs**. Navires de taille et valeur moyennes.

**Vaisseau-monde**. Épine dorsale du peuple Minios. Détruit pendant la bataille de Néo-Stalingrad.

* * *

**Objets utiles**

**Bouée de navigation stellaire**. Relais automatique émettant des données sur les sauts warps et des cartes des plus proches systèmes stellaires.

**Communicateur de Galhan**. Communicateur miniature permettant un haut niveau de cryptage.

**Convertisseur de phases à quarks liquides**. Permet une conversion masse / énergie selon la célèbre formule d'Einstein pour stocker massivement de l'électricité.

**Fer à souder magnétique**. Utilise l'induction et les courants de Foucault pour effectuer une soudure sans apport de matière.

**Générateur d'énergie à nano-tourbillons**. Générateurs d'énergie plus puissants, utilisant les vibrations atomiques et micro courants gazeux comme source de puissance.

**Générateurs quantiques**. Générateurs d'énergie spécifiques aux boucliers d'énergie utilisant les propriétés des quarks.

**Siège à lévitation magnétique**. Basé sur la supraconductivité, ces sièges ont résolu le cauchemar des chocs des petits doigts de pied le matin sur les montants des meubles.

**Souris tri dimensionnelle**. S'accroche sur un doigt pour effectuer un pointage trois dimensions sur les derniers ordinateurs.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers - 2eme Saga Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture**

**Brandy d'Inthe**. Boisson stimulante, plus proche d'une drogue que du vin. Interdite dans plusieurs systèmes.

**Cigare de Loyn**. Cigare assez bon marché. Se trouve facilement.

**Cigare en plantes juviennes**. Procure des effets semblables à une drogue douce.

**Liqueur de Fangorn**. Boisson produite en masse sur la planète du même nom.

**Liqueur de Qysdyl**. Boisson au gout amer.

**Saké d'Erin**. Vin très léger, assez peu prisé par son faible degré alcoolique.

**Infusion de Pirhyne**. Infusion de plantes aromatiques diverses. Se boit peu sucrée.

* * *

**Objets utiles**

**Bobine toroïdale de confinement inertiel à supraconductivité basse énergie**. Pièce de rechange spécifique à certains réacteurs à fusion.

**Brouilleurs d'ondes**. Objet qui émet des interférences pour brouiller un signal, une communication etc.

**Code Z**. Virus informatique redoutable, capable de contourner les systèmes de protection humanoïdes. Basé sur une évolution permanente du code avec processus de sélection naturelle.

**Communicateur Xlyl-35**. Fabriqué par la même société que celle commercialisant les navettes xylonnienne. Modèle tri-bande à spectre élargi.

**Générateur de camouflage**. Envoi des images déformées ou brouillées.

**Holo-projecteur**. Modèle standard de projecteur d'images en trois dimensions.

**Huile pohtl**. Huile mécanique de synthèse, qui a la particularité de résister fortement au vieillissement.

**Navette Xylonnienne**. Navette vendue en masse aux particuliers pour les voyages spatiaux de tourisme. Les modèles bas de gamme ne disposent pas d'un générateur de saut warp.

**Projecteur holographique Shoni**. Coute 25000 crédits.

**Réacteur à fusion**. Source d'énergie économique et puissante.

**Système de réparation de confinement pour la fusion**. Appareillage lourd pour la maintenance des réacteurs à fusion de l'Union Terrestre.

* * *

**Objets extraterrestres et divers - Commun aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème Sagas**

**Monnaies, minerais et métaux exotiques**

**Adamantium**. Elément chimique très rare, alliant dureté exceptionnelle et ductilité remarquable. Applications nombreuses en industrie.

**Blénium 3006**. Elément lourd entrant dans la composition de nombreux alliages techniques.

**Crédits de l'Union**. Monnaie de l'Union Terrestre. Peu de valeur selon les systèmes.

**Dollars Ghorniens**. Monnaie en alliage extraterrestre bleu.

**Ducat d'or**. Monnaie de la guilde de commerce, ayant court quasiment partout dans la galaxie.

**Eblu**. Monnaie de compte de la guilde de commerce. Son taux de change est fixé contractuellement par rapport aux matières premières.

**Locks de la Bordure**. Monnaie commune aux peuples de la bordure.

**Zénis**. Monnaie de cuivre ayant cours sur les planètes extérieures du système solaire.

* * *

**Armes**

**Canon à impulsions électromagnétiques**. Envoie des impulsions magnétiques détraquant tous les systèmes électroniques et automatiques.

**Canon de Saint-Elme**. Arme très destructrice, fonctionnement par décharge d'antimatière confinée. Temps de chargement très long, mais dégâts considérables.

**Canon modèle 75 à poudre noire**. Antiquité vénérable, ayant la particularité de tirer des obus insensibles aux contre-mesures modernes. Toutefois, la visée reste elle aussi antique.

**Canons à plasma**. Arme de base des vaisseaux de l'Union Terrestre. Projettent de la matière sous forme de plasma qui vaporise tout ce qu'elle rencontre.

**Cosmogun**. Arme de poing très puissante, prisée par les officiers de l'Union Terrestre.

**Fusils lasers à double cellule d'énergie**. Arme d'assaut, permettant le tir par impulsions.

**Gravity sabre**. Le summum des armes de poing. Allie les performances d'un sabre laser à celle d'un fusil de précision. Fabriqué à très peu d'exemplaire vu son prix astronomique.

**Interféromètre à ondes cérébrales**. Arme utilisée exclusivement par les robots contre les humains. Perturbe les synapses neuronales et provoque rapidement la mort.

**Mitraillette laser légère modèle FG7**. Arme de petit calibre, précise à très haute cadence de tir et haut pouvoir létal.

* * *

**Vêtements et uniformes**

**Cuir de jeune Jhyst**. Cuir très doux et souple. Peut résister au feu et aux acides.

**Cuir synthétique de Mangor**. Cuir artificiel fabriqué à partir de déchets divers. A la réputation d'être inusable.

**Soie du Holo-prime**. Tissu très soyeux, léger et chaud. Produit par des araignées vivant dans des mondes hostiles et inaccessibles, d'où un prix conséquent.

**Gaze de Dsyst. **Tissu léger et un peu rugueux. S'apparente à la bure, mais plus délicat.

**Soie d'Etron. **Tissu de luxe soyeux, devenu rare après les diverses guerres. Le commerce a récemment repris.

* * *

**Divers**

**Arbustus precia letosis. **Arbre marécageux à racines apparentes, de couleur noir.

**Doed pointu**. Plante nutritive cultivée sous eau, destinés à de multiples usages.

**Échelle de vitesse universelle**. Note la vitesse d'un vaisseau par rapport à celle de la lumière. La dématérialisation a permis de franchir le 'mur de la lumière'.

**Groupes hydroponiques**. Cultures automatisés de plantes et substituts alimentaires.

**L'académie navale de médecine de Valane**. La meilleure école de médecine et centre de recherche médical de premier plan.

**Moteurs à sustentation magnétique. **Autre nom du moteur antigravité, permettant à un véhicule de léviter à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

**Papier 'Ligme'**. Papier buvard fin, qui permet aux journaux de ne pas rejeter leur encre au contact des doigts.

**Peinture à réflexion magnétique**. Peinture spéciale repoussant les particules chargées pouvant provenir de l'espace. La classe II est la plus résistante.

**Poisson-volant de Tyldine. **Poisson vivant dans les mers d'ammoniac de la planète du même nom, effectuant des sauts hors du liquide comme les exocets.

**Programme initial de robotisation. **Programme de conception des corps et de l'intelligence artificielle de Râmétale. Ce programme a marqué un saut évolutif dans la robotisation.

**Usine de la mer moscovite**. Gigantesques forges et usine d'assemblage de vaisseaux de guerre. L'élite des ouvriers et des ingénieurs y sont affectés, souvent sous le sceau du secret.


	3. Saison 3

**Encyclopédie de l'univers du "crépuscule infini de l'humanité"**

_Redécoupée par saisons_

**3eme saga (update du 10/05/2016)  
**

**Note de l'auteur**

Afin de finir correctement l'histoire entamée longtemps auparavant, j'ai fait un inventaire de tout ce qui a été mentionné dans les deux sagas, afin de ne pas me contredire au fil des épisodes.  
Ce qui devait être un simple outil personnel s'est mué en un dictionnaire pittoresque, que j'ai décidé de publier en chapitre "bonus". Ce dictionnaire sera actualisé au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres.

Et oui, la troisième saison étant en production, il est normal que les indications ne soient que très réduites.

J'ai redécoupé l'encyclopédie par saisons pour être plus simple à lire.

**Table des matières**

Planètes, peuples et personnages - 3ème saga

Planètes et systèmes alliés  
Peuples alliés  
Personnages alliés  
Planètes ennemies  
Peuples ennemis  
Personnages ennemis  
Planètes neutres  
Personnages neutres  
Peuples divers

Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles - 3eme Saga

Flotte de l'Union Terrestre  
Batailles notables lors de la troisième guerre  
Flotte Mazone  
Flotte de l'ex Empire Mécanique

Objets extraterrestres et divers - 3eme Saga

Alcools, cigares, tabacs et nourriture  
Objets utiles

Objets extraterrestres et divers - Commun aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème Sagas

Monnaies, minerais et métaux exotiques  
Armes  
Vêtements et uniformes  
Divers

* * *

**Planètes, peuples et personnages  
**

**Humains**. Originaires de la Terre, ils ont peu à peu colonisés divers systèmes stellaires et rencontrés moult races extraterrestre. La plupart sont regroupés au sein de l'Union Terrestre, mais certains systèmes restent neutres et autonomes.

* * *

**Personnages alliés**

**Friedmar Kurt**_**. **_Originaire de la planète Mauve. Magistrat de 2ème échelon. Brillant et d'une loyauté remarquables.

**Harlock Phantom**. Origine inconnue. Héros de la lutte contre Prométhium. Disparu mystérieusement de écrans radars après la débacle de l'Empire mécanique

**Jader Zaracas. **Originaire de Mars. Jeune fonctionnaire à l'esprit brillant mais un peu trop collant.

**Oki Marina**. Originaire de la planète Miraicelia_. _Officier général récemment promu, à la tête de la première flotte en reconstitution. Mariée à Warius Zéro.

**Oyama Tochiro. **Japonais. Ingénieur dans la flotte de l'Union terrestre. Inventeur de génie, à l'imagination débordante.

**Perraloc Xavier**. Belge. Jeune avocat qui a une malchance incroyable.

**Zéro Warius**. Origine inconnue. Nouveau Président de l'Union Terrestre. Garde la nostalgie du Karyu. Marié à Marina Oki.

* * *

**Planètes alliées**

**Darok-1. **Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : Iode gazeux, oxygène. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Double naine jaune. Races autochtones : Darok

**Darok-4**. Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : néant. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Double naine jaune. Races autochtones : Aucune

**Miraicelia**. Type aquatique classe 6. Atmosphère : Azote, oxygène, gaz carbonique. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Naine jaune. Races autochtones : aquariautums.

* * *

**Peuples ennemis**

**Mazone :** Race humanoïde entre l'humain et la plante. Origine inconnue à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

**Personnages ennemis**

**Râ Andromeda Prométhium**, alias **Yayoi Yukino**. Reine de l'Empire mécanique, mère de Maetel et Emeraldas. Hait farouchement Warius Zéro et Harlock. Provisoirement incarcérée sur une prison secrète, en attente de jugement.

**Technétium**. Ex maréchal en chef des armées de Prométhium. A miraculeusement survécu à tout.

* * *

**Planètes ennemies**

**Planète de Brome**_. _Type métallique classe 4. Atmosphère : Argon et Xénon purs. Satellites : 2. Soleil : Gamma Telescopis. Races autochtones : Robots._  
_

* * *

**Peuples neutres**

**Nimbuloïde**_._ Forme de vie mi-gazeuse, mi-solide au corps translucide. Ce peuple a préféré se déclarer neutre une fois la guerre terminée.

* * *

**Personnages neutres**

_Çà va venir….._

* * *

**Planètes et systèmes neutres**

**Xylon. **Type gazeuse 2. Atmosphère : hydrogène et hélium. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Géante bleue. Races autochtones : diverses.

**Pal aën**. Type terrestre classe 1. Atmosphère : néon. Satellites : 0. Soleil : Géante rouge. Races autochtones : diverses.

**Nerel**. Type terrestre classe 4. Atmosphère : Azote et oxygène. Satellites : 1. Soleil : Naine jaune. Races autochtones : diverses.

* * *

**Description des peuples et extraterrestres**

**Aquariautums. **Humains d'apparence, mais ayant la capacité de respirer dans l'eau. Ils ont à part ce point tout en commun avec les humains, dont ils sont les frères génétiques.

**Darok. **Reptiles mi-humanoïdes à la peau verte. Assez peureux de nature.

* * *

**Flottes, vaisseaux, grades et batailles  
**

**Flotte de l'Union Terrestre**

**Vaisseaux amiraux classe 'Karyu'**. Rescapés des deux premières guerres. Le "Karyu" est désigné vaisseau amiral de la 1ère Flotte. Le "Ginryu" est en réparations lourdes. Un troisième est en construction.

**Cuirassés classe 'Flamboyant'**. Vaisseaux construits sur la base d'anciens plans récupérés sur les chantiers Martiens. Très puissants et maniables, mais terriblement chers.

**Destroyers et vaisseaux moyens**. Ils sont numérotés par classe, selon leur puissance et valeur militaire. La classe I est la meilleure, la IV la pire.

**Croiseur auxiliaire**. Croiseur légèrement armé, servant d'escorte et d'éclaireur. La classe II est la plus mauvaise. En cours de désarmement.

* * *

**Grades et hiérarchie de l'Union Terrestre**

**Hiérarchie et grades d'officiers** (par ordre croissant). Aspirant, lieutenant primus, lieutenant senioris, capitaine primus, capitaine senioris, major primus, major senioris, colonel primus, colonel senioris, général ou amiral primus, général ou amiral senioris.  
Les officiers généraux sont rarement appelés avec le suffixe 'primus' ou 'senioris'.

Un grade spécial de "grand amiral" a été crée spécialement pour Marina Oki.

* * *

**Batailles notables lors de la troisième guerre  
**

_A venir..._

* * *

**Flotte des Mazones  
**

**Cuirassés**. Vaisseaux formant l'ossature des forces armées Mazones. Polyvalent et solidement armé.

**Destructeur.** Vaisseau porte-aéronef. Valeur militaire moyenne, mais très agile.

**Chasseur.** Petit intercepteur, avec une faible puissance de feu.

**Intercepteur.** Chasseur plus rapide et mieux armé qu'un chasseur.

**Vaisseau-mère.** Navire amiral de la reine des mazones. Très résistant, lourdement armé.

* * *

**Flotte de l'ex Empire Mécanique  
**

**Barges de combat**. 4 types : A, B, C et D selon l'année de fabrication. Vaisseaux polyvalents.

**Commandos des Sables.** Troupes d'élites de Prométhium. Leur grande rareté n'a pas permis de tirer partie de leur incroyable supériorité militaire face à n'importe quel soldat.

**Croiseurs mécaniques**. 3 classes : I, II et III selon le type d'armement. Produits massivement avant la première guerre.

**Cuirassé mécanique**. Plusieurs modèles, classés par type (1 à 7) selon la date de fabrication Les meilleurs vaisseaux de guerre de l'Empire Mécanique. Parmi eux 'L'abomination', un vaisseau amiral, le 'Destructeur'. Peu seraient encore en état.

**Escorteurs**. Petits vaisseaux possédant un armement limité mais maniables.

**Destroyers classe alpha**. Prototype de vaisseau d'attaque furtive. Tous les modèles auraient été détruits.

* * *

**Objets et trucs divers**

****Bibliothèque du passé**. Gigantesque bibliothèque de la Terre archivant les documents antiques ayant au moins un siècle d'ancienneté.**

**Bois de Téqueri. **Bois exotique dur comme l'ébène mais plus clair, avec des veines bleues.

**Croustillants de réaghi. **Gâteau sucré en forme de croissant, fait avec une sorte d'amande extraterrestre bleue.

**Cristal de Gyste brun.** Matière qui ressemble au cristal de Bohème, mais non cassant et élastique.

**Doed Pointu.** Met très recherché dont la culture délicate est affaire de spécialiste.

**Jus de loyes**. Caramel alcoolisée et flambé. Bombe calorique pour les femmes, mais tellement délicieux...

**Holotranspondeur gravitationnel. **Téléphone visuel monté sur une petite plate-forme dotée d'un moteur anti-gravité.

**Papeterie en cuir manta**. Plus chic que le crocodile, plus soyeux que le veau, mais d'une couleur pâle.

* * *

**Alcools sortis de l'imagination de l'auteur spécialement pour la 3ème saison**

**Alcool de Rishrn. **Liquide produit clandestinement dans plusieurs systèmes. A base de plantes exotiques.**  
**

**Champagne.** Vin pétillant produit sur quelques rares régions sur terre. La production étant ridicule à l'échelle de l'univers, le prix de ce breuvage atteint facilement celui d'un immeuble dans les quartier chics de Titan ou Saturne.

**Vin Adraly**. Boisson fermentée à base de raisins et d'autres fruits exotiques dont la liste serait longue et fastidieuse à écrire. Il s'agit plus d'un mélange chimique parfois hasardeux que d'un grand cru classé de la Terre.


End file.
